


Drowning - Two

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: It's the rainy season...…….
Kudos: 1





	Drowning - Two

Drowning - Two 

(Yes, somehow this extreme sappiness became a trilogy because I've always thought that somehow Kai would have had take it slow.......)

The winter that Arthur is seventeen and Kai nineteen – the first winter after Kai stands Cuchillian for Arthur and they get to kiss deliriously on the mouth (both pretending that it’s all mere, ceremonial formalities, though their wily father already knows better) – well, that winter is as cold as a monk’s cock.

(Again, not as cold as the forthcoming year when Theo is a baby and Arthur and Rowena newly married – when the river Thamesis freezes solid and Arthur must ride through the snow to the salt pans of Condate else his people will starve.) Still, it is bloody cold - much more chill than usual – and no matter how roaring the hut fires, hands are chapped and noses frost-bitten.

Cattle are hurriedly herded into byres lest their hooves ice over and they remain rooted to the frigid ground like hide-covered thickets. Precious horses are carefully settled in their stables for safekeeping. Sheep and goats are also sheltered – in kitchens and store rooms and sleeping chambers if need be. Venison and boar is smoked and soaked in brine.

Then it starts to rain.

Those huts nearest the lake are quickly flooded. Awash with filthy mud and dirty snow and swirling water. (Come spring, Llud will oversee their rebuilding. Higher ground and sturdier wicker and proper doors and shutters instead of leather curtains.) But for now, the disconsolate inhabitants must simply trudge away. Clutching treasured possessions and treasured children. Their neighbours helping to move what sticks of furniture can be swiftly salvaged.

The elderly who cannot scuttle through the glacial slush and families who have a goodly quiverful of little whelps need extra succour. Arthur and Kai and the other young men are kept busy ferrying ancients and infants to safety.

Nestlings love Kai. They always have. He has such a gentle, natural way with them – clucking them under their plump, dribbly chins and making them chuckle. Likewise their venerable hoary kinfolk. Kai clucks them under their withered, dribbly chins and they chuckle with pleasure.

Arthur both envies his big brother’s ease and is immeasurably proud of it. He can never be so cordial and such fun. Not outside the longhouse and sometimes not inside it either. His words of comfort are efficient and restrained while Kai’s warm the heart and his smile rather frugal where Kai’s dazzles.

Indeed Kai is a flaxen sun amid all the sludge and deluge.

“No wonder I’m so truly, madly, deeply in love with you Kai” muses Arthur silently as he takes a fragile, ivory-haired grandmother in his arms and races with her, against the pelting rain and lashing wind, to her son’s hut on the hill. The woman politely murmurs her thanks, but she does not chuckle.

Nor does the angelic toddler who follows next. She sucks her thumb and looks somewhat startled. Peering suspiciously at Arthur while rivulets of water trickle off the edge of her scarlet hood. Only placated when she sees her mother standing anxiously at the window waiting. Kai at least would have put a bright smile on her rosebud mouth.

Eventually, the last of the beleaguered have been rescued. Billeted among friends and cousins till the weather clears.

Weary beyond measure, Arthur tramps back to the longhouse. Teeth chattering. Sodden black hair plastered to his scalp. Feet and fingers stiff and raw.

Inside, Llud is wrapped in a blanket and contentedly taking his first sip of mulled mead. Meanwhile Kai has changed into dry clothes and now Lenni is feeding him cake and combing the tangles from his blonde curls beside the hearth flames.

Arthur’s first thought is generous. “That’s nice for Lenni. She’s as besotted with Kai as I am.”

His second thought though is less altruistic. Concerning how he would much rather be the fortunate one feeding and combing than Lenni.

Suddenly it’s not only his hands and feet that are stiff.

“Arthur.” Lenni gestures furiously. “Get out of those wet garments before you catch your death. There’s clean shirt and breeches laid ready on your bed.”

So reluctantly Arthur must leave the cosy vision of his big brother with golden crumbs on his beautiful mouth and golden hair all damp and tousled. Of course Lenni is being practical and Arthur is violently shivering – yet Kai by the fire’s glow……….oh wondrous sight….....Arthur would willingly drown in the depths of those burnished brown eyes.....

When he’s clad in dry clothes again and is smoothing his own hair – since sadly Kai or even Lenni won’t be doing it for him – Arthur goes seeking the hot meaty stew he can smell wafting through the bedroom door. Hare and basil and turnips if he’s not mistaken.

One day Kai just has to marry Lenni – not only because she’s sweet and clever and completely smitten by him, but because she’s the best cook in the village.

Actually Llud and Kai and Lenni are already scraping their bowls clean. Llud is tucked up in a nice, fleecy pile of sheepskins right near the fire, mead jug at his stockinged toes and Lenni is happily cocooned amid a nest of quilts, looking rosy and drowsy. Because she is comfortable and full of good food, yes – also because Kai’s fingers are affectionately stroking her cheek as he eats in Arthur’s great wooden chair.

Lucky, lucky little Lenni……….

Seeing his younger son, Llud smiles approvingly. “Arthur! A fine day’s work we’ve done today. No other chieftain could have been more calm and deft and orderly. You’ve certainly earned a plate of this fine stew and a well-deserved rest. I’ve told Lenni she can stay the night with us – it’s raining hounds and horses outside and blowing a gale. We’re very snug here where we are. So why don’t you and Kai get yourselves to bed and relax together? I’m sure that’s a plan to win your approbation.” And Llud beams innocently at both his handsome boys.

Of course, soon enough Arthur will know that their shrewd father has known……..well everything there is to know really, all along and certainly longer than either he or Kai. But, for now, he’s simply sure that Lenni is stifling a silent giggle and he’s trying desperately not to blush with overwhelming delight- and hoping even more desperately that his erection isn’t showing through his nice, dry but decidedly tight breeches.

“Little brother?” Kai holds up a heaped bowl of delicious hare, grinning benevolently. “Enough? You bring the jug and a couple of cups. We can share a last brew before hitting the sheepskins……..”

Which is exactly what they do and it’s wonderful almost beyond bearing. Sprawled on Kai’s bed, savouring delectable food and fragrant wine and the nearness of his delectable, fragrant big brother. Listening to the rain rattle and the wind weep. Kai’s thigh pressed against his as Kai tells the funniest story of how Esla flirted outrageously the whole while they were moving her aunt’s muddy table and benches this afternoon.

Truly, Arthur’s mind is beginning to feel dreamy with exhaustion and the wine mellows him further. It seems only sensible to rest his head on Kai’s lovely shoulder and close his eyes…….

When Arthur abruptly wakes up, it must be less than an hour later – though he’s oddly refreshed. Indeed, he could have been sleeping an entire night.

Outside the storm lashes and howls. Inside the ash logs in the pit crackle and splutter – Kai must have thrown on some fresh kindling.

Kai who is currently…………lying wrapped about Arthur with his nose pressed sweetly to Arthur’s chest. Breathing serenely. His tow-coloured curls tickling Arthur’s chin. Their bodies entangled beneath the fleeces.

It’s every dream come true and so many more that Arthur hasn’t even been aware of.

At once Arthur turns to ice and slush – ice like fire and slush that is gossamer-silk.

He doesn’t realise that he’s instinctively shivered until Kai blinks dozily up at him. “Arthur? You fell asleep. It seemed a shame to disturb you and send you to your own bed…….I hope you don’t mind…….”

Arthur manages a kittenish whimper of assent. Praying that Kai can’t hear his heart thundering as if they’re galloping toward a Pict skirmish, swords drawn and shields mounted.

Decisively he gives a cough. “No big brother. I don’t mind in the slightest……….only practical given the circumstances…..”

Softly Kai’s lips brush across Arthur’s throat. “What circumstances would those be exactly little brother?”

Bone-deep bliss sweeps through Arthur and he weaves his fingers around Kai’s. Sighing quietly. “Snow………mire…………tempests…………Llud snoring out in the other room where he won’t worry Lenni………..peace and pleasure for us that stretches till sunrise.”

“Till sunrise………” Kai laughs, murmuring drowsily and drawing Arthur closer.

His gentle words are a benediction, his breath warmly caressing Arthur’s hair.

“Till sunrise……….till tomorrow…………oh big brother if you but guessed…….......until paradise withers and the angels wilt…"


End file.
